Heaven Knows: A sequel to "Close"
by MidoriTenshiSakura
Summary: Yup. The sequel to my first fic. Sakura and Syaoran miss each other terribly... Eriol gets really strange, driving Tomoyo nuts!


Author's Notes:  
  
MoshiMoshi, minna! I'm back... For the sixth time. And I genkily announce that this is my 6th fanfic! Ha-ha-ha-ha!!! [laughing like Meiling] Well if you have been visiting ff.net regularly maybe you have, by any chance, read some of my fics. I really don't know if it is that good, so please tell me how I did with my stories! Please review! If you can't review on the bottom of this page then please e-mail me. This is a sequel to my other fic entitled "Close". If you haven't read the fic yet, then refer to it first. Sakura Star wanted me to continue, so I will. I'm not that selfish because I really have a sequel for this. But this will only be a one-shot fic. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and before I forget- I dedicate this to KawaiiChibiTomoyo and Coleen Bloom, who are, in real life, my friends!   
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I wish I own Card Captor Sakura... but unfortunately I don't. So please don't sue me. And the song used here is also not mine.  
  
  
  
  
Heaven Knows  
  
"speaking"  
'thoughts'  
~lyrics~  
  
  
  
"What did China hand over to the English at the Treaty of Nanking?"  
  
"Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"Kinomoto-san?!"  
  
"Miss Kinomoto!" Terada-sensei shouted from the platform, his voice echoing in the whole classroom. All heads turned to an auburn-haired girl, who had her head in contact with the comfortable table.  
  
"Hong Kong!" she stood up, her face marked with lines from what has been a really sound sleep. The class roared into laughter. "Gomen Nasai, Terada-sensei!" Sakura bowed deeply, her face almost touching the table of her chair.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, you have been sleeping in my class this past few days. Are you not getting much sleep?" Terada-sensei questioned, concern could be seen in his voice.  
  
"Iie, sensei. It's just that..."  
  
"Sit down now. Just please try not to fall asleep in my class again."  
  
"Hai, sensei." She said simultaneously as the bell rang.   
  
"You may have your lunch now. Class dismissed."  
  
Sakura packed her things absentmindedly, not hearing what Eriol and Tomoyo have been talking about.  
  
"I think you're doing too much of that dream sequence, Eriol-kun."  
  
"Tomoyo dear, I think I'm not."  
  
"But now look what is the effect? She prefers sleeping than studying!"  
  
"I could see that."  
  
"But it's because she'd rather sleep than listen in class. She sees her Syaoran-kun in her dream! That's too much."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun! What's the matter? Is anything wrong? I'm sensing some hostility in here." Sakura butted in.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol straightened up and smiled broadly. "No, nothing's wrong, Sakura-san." Eriol remarked as he puts his arm around Tomoyo's shoulders. Tomoyo glanced at him sideways, as if telling him that he should prepare for the worst.   
  
"Let's go eat now, Sakura-chan. I think you are really hungry." Tomoyo snapped her bag close and led the way to the Sakura tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Li-sama!" the teacher screamed. A chestnut haired boy raised his head up from his desk, his face red from stress on his right cheek.   
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Li-sama, it seems like you are having a really nice sleep on your desk." the teacher reprimanded him.  
  
"I am really sorry, ma'am. You see I've been-"  
  
"Tired from Soccer practice this morning?!"  
  
"Yes, indeed."  
  
"Try on another alibi, Li-sama. You already used that for the nth time."  
  
"But-" the bell rang and cut him off what he was going to say.  
  
"Li-sama, I'm warning you. This is the last time you sleep in my class or else- detention. Am I clear?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"You may go now." after what the teacher said, the students from the room filed out in a flash, leaving Syaoran and his dear cousin alone.  
  
"What is wrong with you, my dear cousin?" a ruby-eyed girl bounced up to his side.  
  
"Nothing, Mei-Ling-sama." he said sternly.  
  
"My, my, Xiao Lang-sama! I thought you are too old for this argument! You know that I know that there is something bothering you. You could always tell me." Meiling looked at him with concern.  
  
Syaoran sighed and he finally closed his bag. "I'm having really strange dreams lately, and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It's about Tomoeda."  
  
"Tomoeda? Clow Cards? Or Kinomoto-san, I suppose?" Meiling waved her hands in front of Syaoran's face, holding a green sheet of paper.   
  
"What's that in your hands?"  
  
"I'll tell you if you tell me what the dream tells you." Meiling grinned evilly.  
  
"You know you are beginning to look like Hiiragizawa-kun."  
  
"Higizarwa who?" Meiling raised her eyebrow in question.  
  
"He's the half reincarnation of our dear ancestor. And correction- Hi-i-ra-gi-za-wa kun."  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun... What was your dream about again?" Meiling brushed off the Hiiragizawa-kun topic and shifted to the dream.  
  
"Look... Sakura-chan is always in my dreams. She always leaves an object after I wake up, and I'm beginning to think that the dream is real." he brought out all the stuff that left him wondering.  
  
"A feather, a cherry blossom, a clip, and- a strand of hair?" Meiling asked, perplexed. "But why these?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head in disapproval. "I really don't know. If you want there's still two boxes of any stuff she left me in my dreams."  
  
"What? Two boxes? How long have you been experiencing this... phenomenon?!"  
  
"For about..." Syaoran stopped to think. "...about two years. Come to think of it, it has been two years already since I first dreamt like this."  
  
"TWO YEARS?! Xiao Lang-sama! Two years and you never told a bit of it to me?"  
  
"But I really don't know who to talk to! You're always busy doing your 'stuff' with your peers or writing those 'essays' as you call it, and so I don't have anyone to confide to."  
  
"Well now you've got one."  
  
Syaoran sighed heavily, taking in air. " So what's that green paper in your hands?"  
  
Meiling sweatdropped, suddenly turning around to walk away.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Mei-Ling-sama. You have to tell me what is in that paper." Syaoran's brows were creased.  
  
Meiling closed her eyes, opened it and gave him a sly look.  
  
"Oh, just a letter from Tomoeda..."  
  
"W-what? Tomoeda? Who wrote it?" he tried hard to grab the paper from her, but failed each attempt.  
  
"It's from Daidouji-san. She's been writing to me ever since I left Tomoeda."  
  
"And that's almost five years! How come you never told me?"  
  
"Why, you never asked."  
  
Syaoran mentally kicked himself. He never DID ask about anything. He'd be constantly daydreaming about him and his Ying Fa getting together again.   
  
  
  
"Let me see what it says." Syaoran said to Meiling as they were on the ride home.  
  
"You know this is MY letter. So just wait there. I haven't read it yet. And besides, it is addressed to me, not to you." Meiling joked. Syaoran slumped deeper into the seat as the ride went silent.   
  
A little later Meiling spoke. "Xiao Lang! Daidouji-san is going steady with Hi-i-ra-gi-za-wa-kun! The one you said who is creepy!"  
  
"Well they fit together anyways. Both having something at the back of their minds, playing dirty tricks with me and my Sakura-chan." At his last words Syaoran went red.  
  
"YOUR Sakura-chan? And who told YOU that Sakura-chan is yours?" Meiling   
retorted.   
  
"Mei-Ling! I thought you were my cousin!" Syaoran grunted.  
  
"Okay, okay. YOUR Sakura-chan. Anyways it says here that nothing's really changed there in four years. Yamazaki-san still tells stories and he's found an ally in the person of Hiiragizawa-san." Meiling looked up from the letter. "She does talk a lot about Hiiragizawa-kun, am I right, Xiao Lang?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Now what's next?" Syaoran asked, his adrenaline rising.  
  
"My, my, dear cousin. You're getting too much excited. Well it also says here that Terada-sensei has been their teacher since grade five. And Sakura-chan..."  
  
"Sakura-chan what?" Syaoran sat up straight on the seat.   
  
Meiling smiled behind the paper and then continued. "Sakura-chan is still late for class and still sleeps during class."  
  
"Oh." Syaoran mumbled, disappointed.   
  
"And here's another something about Kinomoto-san. It says that she's been acting strange, trying to hide something from her. She is pretending to be all right even though something's bothering her."  
  
"Does it say what's bothering her?"  
  
"I'm afraid there's none, Xiao Lang. But don't you worry. I'm going to write to Daidouji-san and ask her about it. Well come to think of it, you could call Kinomoto-san."  
  
"Mei-Ling!" someone from the front seat of the car called her. "You should not give Xiao Lang that idea. And besides, the Elders don't want him to call her." the voice in front said.  
  
"Oh, Fanren! Don't you want your little wolf to be happy?" Meiling asked.   
  
"He will be happy with you." Fanren said.  
  
"No he won't! He will only be happy with Kinomoto-san and there's nothing I, or you, can do about it."  
  
"Why on earth are you meddling with my affairs anyway? You don't want to marry that American squirt anyway. What's his name again? Rake?" Syaoran retorted.  
  
Fanren sighed. "It's Drake, my dear brother. And you are right, I don't want to marry him."  
  
"Stupid clan..." Syaoran mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Yeah, stupid clan." Fanren grunted. She looked at Syaoran and gave him a smile. "Don't worry, Xiao Lang, I will help you get back together with your Ying Fa."   
  
Meiling and Syaoran smiled back. "Xiexie, Fanren."  
  
  
  
"Yes! At last! I finishd my homework! Kero, do you want to go to Eriol-kun's house and play with Suppi?" Sakura inquired of a stuffed animal thumping on the PS2 buttons.   
  
"Why of course! I'll show him that I'm the greatest! HAHAHAHAHAHA! And I'll stuff him with sugar! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kero laughed as he saved his game.  
  
"You could sleep over there. Don't worry, Nakuru-san will feed you with anything you want."  
  
"What about you, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need to be alone for tonight. And I've got a surprise for you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Are you not going to school?"  
  
"Baka. It's Saturday tomorrow. Now go!" she opened the window and out flew a guardian beast.  
  
Sakura sighed. Now she really IS alone. No onii-chan or oto-san. "Well, I better get started." she turned on the radio in her room and proceeded to clean Kero's "room".   
  
  
"Eriol-kun, why did Sakura-chan send Kero-chan here?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Because she will surprise him with a brand new 'room'." Eriol whispered to Nakuru, out of Kero's earshot.  
  
"Why can't she just tell Touya-kun and Oji-san that she has a magical creature?" Tomoyo inquired.  
  
"Because her father still has no knowledge about him being the Half Reincarnation of Clow Reed. We can't do anything, he has to discover it himself." Eriol answered.  
  
"Oh and before I forget, you should stop that dream you are giving Sakura-chan, or else.." Tomoyo shot him a glare.  
  
Eriol plastered his innocent smile. "Why I am not doing anything wrong! And besides, she has a surprise yet to come." Eriol grinned evilly.   
  
"What's with that smile, koishi?" Tomoyo backed off.  
  
"Oh, you'll know... soon." Eriol went near her and scooped her in his arms. "I'll tell you..." he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "...when we finish some unfinished business."  
  
  
  
"And now for our Long Distance Request..." the disc jockey remarked. "...the reuqest came from Hong Kong."  
  
"Hong Kong?!" Sakura shot her head up from the "room" she was fixing.  
  
"This letter came from Xiao Lang, a junior high student. He says that he came to Japan years ago and met someone in the name of Ying Fa. They were rivals at first, and he gradually came to like Ying Fa."  
  
"Xiao Lang? Could that be..." Sakura asked no one in particular.  
  
"Then as time went by, they became good friends. And... he fell in love with her. Her bestfriend knew of this, but did nothing to reveal it to her. Ying Fa could not easily figure things out in their deeper meaning, because she is still young at heart. And she likes her brother's bestfriend. One time after a really exhausting day, he told her that he loves her. Ying Fa never talked to him the next day at school. But when the time came that his mother called him back to Hong Kong, she went to the airport to see him off. He gave her a teddy bear, and she named it Xiao Lang. She also gave her a teddy bear and name it Ying Fa...."  
  
Sakura by that time is already sobbing her heart out. "Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"...and he tried to forget her, for he was already bethrothed, but he just can't get her out of her mind. It was really painful in his part, for he always experienced dreams of them together. Indeed, four years being apart from his beloved Ying Fa made him go crazy. And now he wants us to play 'Heaven Knows' by Richard Marx. Ying Fa, I hope you're listening now. Xiao Lang loves you so much, if you get a chance to meet him again, please, tell him if you still love him or not. It is really hard on his part. And here goes the song he requested..."  
  
Sakura was crying really hard. 'I love you, Syaoran-kun. I love you... And I'm willing to wait for you...'  
  
~She's always on my mind  
From the time I wake up  
Till I close my eyes  
She's everywhere I go  
She's all I know  
Though she's so far away  
It just keeps getting stronger  
Everyday  
And even now she's gone  
I'm still holding on...~  
  
Syaoran, at that time, is in a car, listening to the song. 'Sakura-chan, I hope you're listening. I still love you. Please, wait for me.'  
  
~So tell me where do I start  
Cause it's breaking my heart  
Don't want to let her go...~  
  
  
  
Eriol sat up straight from the couch. "Nan desu ka, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"Let's go, quick! Something's about to happen." he got Tomoyo's hand and led her to the street.   
  
"What is it, Eriol-kun?" Tomoy breathlessly asked him as they ran down the street.   
  
"Do you have your camera with you?"   
  
"No." They came to a stop.   
  
"We need your videocam. You would not want to miss this." Eriol waved his hands and in a flash, they were in Tomoyo's room.   
  
"Quick, we cannot waste any moment." Eriol stood there, waiting for Tomoyo as she got her camera.  
  
"Got it. Where are we going anyway?"   
  
"Just come with me..."  
  
  
~Maybe my love   
Will come back someday  
Only heaven knows  
And maybe our hearts   
Will find their way  
Only heaven knows  
And all I can do   
Is hope and pray  
Cause heaven knows...~  
  
Sakura sat on her bed, her eyes streaming with more unshed tears.  
'Why must we be apart, Syaoran-kun?'  
  
~My friends keep   
Telling me, that:  
'If you really love her  
You gotta set her free'  
And if she returns in time  
I'll know she's mine  
So tell me where do I start  
Cause it's breaking my heart  
Don't want to let her go...~  
  
"Domo arigato gusaimas!" Syaoran got down from the car. He got his things and put it down in front of his house.  
  
  
"Eriol-kun, where exactly are we going?"  
  
"We've got no more time running." Eriol raised his hands and then their feet were not on solid ground.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo screeched. Eriol swept her in his arms and got her before she fell.  
  
"You should learn how to use magic!" he said as they soared high in the night sky. Tomoyo huddled into his arms as the breeze set her hair flowing.  
  
  
~Maybe my love  
Will come back someday  
Only heaven knows  
And maybe our hearts  
Will find their way  
Only heaven knows  
And all I can do   
Is hope and pray  
Cause heaven knows...~  
  
'Syaoran-kun... Where are you now?' Sakura brushed away tears on her cheeks.  
  
~Why I live in despair  
I'm wide-awake   
And dreaming now but  
She's never there  
And everytime  
I act so brave  
I'm shaking inside  
Why does it hurt me so?~  
  
Syaoran could hear the music from inside the 'neighbor's' house. He could really relate to the song. He really finds himself in despair, longing, waiting endlessly for a chance to be with her. But now, the long wait is over...  
  
~Maybe my love  
Will come back someday  
Only heaven knows  
And maybe our hearts  
Will find their way  
Only heaven knows  
And all I can do   
Is hope and pray  
Cause heaven knows...  
  
Heaven knows....  
Heaven...knows...~  
  
Sakura was still crying when she heard someone knocking on the door. 'Oh no! If it's onii-chan surely he'll know why I'm crying! And he'll just hate Syaoran-kun even more!' She summoned her wand and called out Mirror.   
  
"Mistress, why are you crying?"  
  
"Mirror, please go downstairs. I have to wash my face first. I can't let onii-chan see that I'm crying."  
  
"As you wish, Mistress." Mirror changed into 'something' like her and went down the stairs.  
  
Sakura quickly washed her face in the bathroom, moving as quiet as a mouse.  
  
Mirror opened the door and to her surprise... "You're..."  
  
"Hi. Is your mistress there?" the guest asked.  
  
"Please, come this way. She has been crying."  
  
"Crying?"  
  
"Affirmative. Please wait for her in her room. I'll go get her in the bathroom."  
  
  
"Eriol? Why here?" Tomoyo sat on the branch of the tree.  
  
"Tomoyo dear, I know you will love what you will see. Oh, here he comes! Get ready to push that record button that you've bee dying to do!" Eriol remarked.  
  
  
"Mistress, there is someone who wants to see you and is waiting in your room." Mirror knocked on the door.  
  
"Hai. I'm coming." Sakura opened the door. "Who is it anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Please bring me back to my true form. I was glad to be of your service."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
Sakura summoned back her wand and brought Mirror back to her true form. She entered the door.  
  
The visitor looked up. "Sakura-chan?!"  
  
  
  
"Oh I really love you, Eriol!" Tomoyo pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"And I love you, Tomoyo. That's why I'm doing this." he kissed her back on the cheek.  
  
"Oh Kami! Here she comes! I'm glad I got this on videotape."  
  
  
"It's been a long time, Ying Fa." he stood up from the bed.  
  
"Xiao Lang! I missed you so much!" Sakura threw herself into Syaoran's arms.  
  
"I missed you too, Sakura." Syaoran held her tight in his arms. It has really been a long time since they parted. "I love you." he said as he kissed her on the lips.   
  
Sakura returned back the kiss. How she wished she could stay like this with him forever. But like any other earthen material, it has to come to an end. Breathlessly, she said: "And I really, really love you, Syaoran." They hugged each other once again.  
  
  
"Kawaii! I haven't done this for a long time!" Tomoyo smiled broadly behind the camera.   
  
"Well now you have got to buy lots of tapes for your dear bestfriend and my cute little descendant." Eriol grinned evilly, that glint in his eyes telling that something's coming up.  
  
  
  
"Ohayo gusaimas!" Syaoran greeted Sakura, removing the sheets over her.  
  
"Mommy, I still want to sleep..." Sakura rolled over on the other side. When Sakura realized who it was, she sat up abruptly. "S-Syaoran-kun! How did you get in here?"  
  
"Simple. I used the door." Syaoran pointed to the door.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Onii-chan is already up at this time! The next thing I know he will call me-"  
  
"KAIJUU! Breakfast!" Touya yelled as he stomped his way up the stairs.   
  
"Quick! Hide under the bed!" Sakura pushed Syaoran under the bed, just in time as Touya entered the room. "O-Ohayo!" Sakura stammered.  
  
Touya looked bewildered. "Breakfast is ready. Change, go down and eat with us, KAIJUU..."  
  
"Kaijuu hanai yo!" Sakura pouted and threw one of her slippers towards Touya, but Touya closed the door just in time. Sakura proceeded to change from her pj's to her clothes.   
  
Syaoran saw the discarded clothes from underneath the bed. He looked away. 'I didn't know Sakura was going to change at once. She totally forgot all about me.'  
  
"Sakura-chan?! Are you done yet?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"H-Hoe!?! I totally forgot all about you! Gomen, Syaoran-kun! You may go out of there now." Sakura picked up her clothes and put it on the laundry basket. And she faced the vanity mirror.  
  
"So, your onii-chan calls you kaijuu. KAIJUU! Breakfast!" Syaoran imitated Touya and laughed his heart out. "Kaijuu hanai yo!" He mimicked Sakura's reply, and chuckled once again.  
  
"Mou, Syaoran-kun?!"  
  
"Hai, hai. Just kidding."  
  
Syaoran jumped out of the window and Sakura went down to have breakfast. She rushed out of the house at once and fetched Kero in Eriol's house. On the way back, she met up with Syaoran again.  
  
"So, what's up, Ying Fa?"  
  
"Nothing really, Xiao Lang. I just fetched Kero so that he sees his surprise."  
  
They arrived at the Kinomoto residence. Sakura removed her rollerblades and let Syaoran have one of the visitor's slippers.   
  
"Tadaima!" Sakura shouted, and a reply came in the kitchen.  
  
"Kaijuu, go get me some-" Touya was cut short when he saw a Chinese gaki in their house.  
  
"Why are you here, gaki? I thought you were in Hong Kong!" Touya glared at him, and Syaoran matched his with a grin.  
  
"Syaoran-kun and I will go upstairs, onii-chan. we'll be catching up on the missed times. Ne, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Syaoran nodded his head in approval and they went up the stairs.  
  
As Sakura closed the door behind her back, Kero flew out of the bag.   
  
"So where's my surprise?" Kero's eyes went as wide as saucers as he saw the brat with his mistress.   
  
"Sakura-chan, is this your surprise? A gaki?"  
  
"I'm no gaki!" Syaoran retorted.  
  
"Iie, iie. Yamette, Kero, Syaoran. Kero, your surprise is in your room." Sakura gleefully pointed at his so-called room.  
  
Kero opened his "room" and was shocked. "SAKURA!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM???????"  
  
"Ooooppss.. I forgot all about it! I thought I already fixed it before Syaoran-kun came!"  
  
"Sakura-chan... First that gaki... then... my room?! WWAAAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
"I'm not a gaki!"   
  
"Gomen ne, Kero-chan!"  
  
Sakura tried to comfort Kero, Kero cried out loud for his 'surprises', Syaoran raged at what the stuffed animal called him, and Touya was watching from a small opening at the door, amused.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. Wai! Wai! I finished it! Thanks to KawaiiChibiTomoyo and Coleen Bloom for giving me an idea! Now I got to finish my fic!   
  
2. About all wrong grammars in this fic. Gomen. I am no good at this. As I have told you before, I am only a sophomore.  
  
3. About Fanren. I know she is the youngest elder sister [?] of Syaoran. I saw it in Movie 1 of CCS. The one where they got to go to Hong Kong...  
  
4. About Eriol and Tomoyo. Gomen, I did not put too much romance on their part. If you want some E+T, go check out my stories entitled: "Beauty and Madness" and "She's Always A Woman". And if you want all of the CCS love team that I love, check out "Look, Don't Touch, You're Asking Much!" But so far I've only got two chapters posted. I'll post the next 9 chapters of it soon! Ja, peeps!  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


End file.
